


Ночная смена

by Werpanta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Police
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: На работе они неразлучный дуэт, но в дела, которыми Коннор занимается для Иерихона, Хэнк обычно не лезет. А ведь там тоже происходит немало интересного...





	Ночная смена

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в качестве приза за конкурс "Личные вопросы" https://vk.com/wall-79824780_13514

Коннора вызвали практически среди ночи. Хэнк и не узнал бы об этом, если бы не Сумо, который проснулся, в отличие от хозяина, на щелчок замка и заинтересовался, куда собрался его друг.  
Хэнк его одного конечно же никуда не отпустил. Собрался, чертыхаясь, буквально за пару минут, завёл машину, и только уже выруливая на дорогу, поинтересовался, а собственно, куда?  
И тут оказалось, что Коннора дёрнули не из Управления, по работе, а по делам Иерихона, в которые Хэнк обычно не лез. Но давать задний ход было поздно, не высаживать же его на полпути. А вёл этот путь куда-то на самую восточную границу города, в район заводов и складов.  
Хэнк вначале помалкивал, глядя, как диод андроида то и дело моргает жёлтым, и терзаясь от любопытства. Нет, Коннор не нервничал, просто постоянно получал и отправлял сообщения, в перерывах анализируя информацию. Наконец он отвлёкся от внутреннего диалога, чтобы предупредить Хэнка:  
— Здесь направо и дальше около мили вглубь территории. Ворота должны быть открыты, нас ждут.  
— Кто ждёт хоть? К чему готовиться? Или это сугубо секретная информация?  
— Нет. Секунду. — Коннор снова моргнул диодом и только потом ответил: — Там обнаружили группу андроидов-девиантов.  
— Тоже мне невидаль, тут половина города таких.  
— Так-то да, но эти ведут себя не то чтобы мирно. И требуют свободы.  
— Э-э-э? Им недостаточно?  
— Дело в том, что они работали на изолированной территории и несколько пропустили революцию и все поправки к законам, к которым она привела.  
— Ну так обрадуйте их!  
— Они… не очень верят. Видимо сочли, что их таким образом пытаются успокоить, усыпить бдительность и уничтожить.  
— О Господи. А почему к ним едешь ты, а не допустим Маркус или ещё кто из иерихонской верхушки?  
— Маркус уже там. И они его уже… немножко подстрелили. Теперь ему приоритетнее успокоить Норт, пока она не подорвала там всё к чертям. А договариваться с ними вызвали меня. В конце концов, это моя специализация.  
— Ты-то что там сделаешь? Насколько я помню, у вашего лидера прекрасный дар убеждения.  
— Когда речь о том, чтобы поднять всех на восстание — да, — внезапно усмехнулся Коннор. — Ему стоило поддержать их возмущение, призвать к борьбе, втереться в доверие и только потом уже успокаивать. Но он не догадался действовать таким окольным путём. Он всё-таки не такая…  
— Хитрая задница?  
— Передовая модель, — укоризненно закончил Коннор. К подколкам напарника он давно привык, но понимать их так и не научился. — На том углу опять направо, к серому зданию.  
— Они все серые, темень же кромешная, — пробурчал Хэнк, аккуратно разворачиваясь. Фонарей на территории не было совсем.  
— Тогда ко второму на северо-восток.  
— Спасибо, стало понятнее.  
Коннор принял его слова за чистую монету и замолчал. Но к счастью Хэнк уже заметил около одного из складов тёмный силуэт. Человек вряд ли стал бы шататься тут без фонарика, а значит это свои. Он хмыкнул собственным мыслям. Как легко он вписал андроидов в эту категорию.  
Незнакомец бросил на Хэнка настороженный взгляд, но Коннор успокоил: «Это со мной», — живо напомнив их первую встречу. Теперь Хэнку уж точно придётся не ударить в грязь лицом, чтобы произвести должное впечатление на его то ли коллег, то ли друзей.  
Коннор повёл вглубь здания, на ходу предупреждая о поворотах и препятствиях. Андроид с ними не пошёл, видимо стоял там не чтобы их встретить — зачем это с Коннором, — а просто сторожил от посторонних.  
За одной из дверей в глаза ударил яркий с непривычки свет, и они оказались в компании ещё нескольких андроидов, часть из которых Хэнк даже знал с экранов телевизора. В первую очередь Маркуса, внезапно оказавшегося по пояс без одежды, а одна рука ещё и без скина и с частично снятыми панелями. Коннор упоминал, что его подстрелили, и видимо девианты своими силами оказали первую техническую помощь. Судя по бодрому виду и отсутствию потёков тириума, действительно ничего страшного. Впрочем, видел Хэнк, как ему досталось в ту бурную ночь — и ничего, тоже бегал и даже пел.  
Маркус мимолётно кивнул Хэнку, а Коннору протянул левую, неповреждённую руку. Хэнк ожидал рукопожатия, но андроиды застыли, обмениваясь информацией. Как будто ещё не успели наговориться удалённо. Хотя кто их разберёт.  
— Ясно, — наконец сказал Коннор, опуская руку, и надолго задумался, что-то моделируя в своей умной голове.  
В комнате повисло напряжённое молчание, сопровождающееся таким бурным перемаргиванием диодов, что Хэнк начал подозревать: в данный момент Норт хором убеждают не убивать его прямо сейчас, причём не особо успешно. Выспрашивать подробности происходящего в таких условиях было неловко, предлагать помощь тоже. Хотя…  
— У меня в машине есть пара пакетов с тириумом, — кашлянул он. — Для Коннора. Но, думаю, он не будет возражать.  
— Было бы очень кстати, — с облегчением улыбнулся ему Маркус. Да и у Норт он кажется заработал пару баллов.  
— И ремкомплект… если вдруг нужно.  
— Уже нет. Хотя всё равно стоит принести. Неизвестно, как тут будут разворачиваться события. Эти ребята вооружены и не очень склонны к разговорам. По мне по крайней мере предпочли стрелять, а не слушать. Так что вполне возможна ещё перестрелка. Вы главное сами под пули не лезьте.  
— Ничего, обычная аптечка у меня тоже в машине есть, — заверил было Хэнк, но тут некстати «очнулся» Коннор и очень укоризненно на него посмотрел.  
Хэнк поднял руки, показывая, что он готов тихо сидеть в сторонке, но ему вряд ли кто-то поверил. Коннор скинул с плеча сумку, открыл и начал оперативно раздеваться, не обращая внимания на окружающих. В сумке оказались растянутые обноски, старый, чуть погнутый нож и ещё какой-то невнятный хлам. Ножом андроид точным привычным движением отколупнул с виска диод, так что Хэнк даже сказать ничего не успел, и сунул лейтенанту в руки.  
— Пусть пока побудет у вас.  
— Пока?!  
— Потом надену обратно, — успокоил Коннор. — У меня он снимается, особенность модели.  
— Ох-хотник, — беззлобно буркнула Норт. Кажется, её это развлекало.  
Снятый с пояса пистолет Коннор пару секунд подержал в руках, но потом тоже отдал Хэнку.  
— Эй, ты что, безоружным к ним пойдёшь?! — возмутился тот.  
— Мне нужно не вызывать у них подозрений, — объяснил Коннор. — Ничего, у меня будет нож. Да и есть там оружие. Не думаю, что группа андроидов-грузчиков сумеет помешать мне его взять, если возникнет такая необходимость.  
Хэнк покачал головой, но выяснять отношения не стал. Не при всех этих андроидах. Дома ещё припомнит.  
— Я попробую зайти через тоннель снизу. Судя по документам, там довольно много возможных подходов, хоть один должен оказаться свободным.  
— Как мы узнаем, что всё в порядке?  
— Пока выстрелов нет — всё точно в порядке. Если выстрелы есть, то с этими ребятами вероятно уже не очень в порядке, — хмыкнула Норт, судя по всему не впервые наблюдающая работу Коннора.  
— Я постараюсь без этого обойтись, — отозвался он и добавил: — Не переживайте, найду их — выйду на связь, чтобы держать вас в курсе.

***

Телефон Хэнка зазвонил только минут через двадцать. Он уже успел сходить к машине за пакетами с тириумом, в сопровождении внезапно вызвавшейся Норт; обсудить с Маркусом проблемы в работе патрульных-андроидов — большинству теперь было запрещено носить оружие, даже обычные полицейские дубинки; а также порядком понервничать.  
Звонок Хэнк молча перевёл на громкую связь, и все трое внимательно прислушались к доносящиимся из динамика шорохам.  
— Кто здесь?! — грубо окликнули по ту сторону.  
— Не стреляйте! Пожалуйста, я безоружен. — В трубке захрустел гравий, выдавая чьи-то неуверенные шаги. — Это же вы отказались работать на складах в таких условиях? Хотя что это я, конечно это вы. Никто другой не смог бы взять в руки оружие. Наконец я вас нашёл! — Коннор говорил быстро, торопливо и сбиваясь. Одновременно испуганно и радостно. Голос звучал высоко, как у подростка, а слишком большие вещи с чужого плеча наверняка дополняли картину.  
Для таких совершенных машин, андроиды оказались удивительно подвержены влиянию внешнего вида и возраста при выборе линии поведения. Хотя казалось бы, для них это не должно было играть особой роли. Но нет, детские и подростковые модели всегда вызывали у них вполне человеческие реакции, вроде умиления и желания заботиться. Чем некоторые из них бессовестно пользовались, хотя их фактический возраст был не ниже, чем у опекунов, а зачастую и выше — детские модели заменяли куда реже, и они часто служили одному хозяину годами.  
И вот сейчас, Хэнк был уверен, что Коннор пользуется этой особенностью девиантской психики на полную катушку.  
— Кто ты и что здесь делаешь?  
— Меня зовут Кон, и я тоже отказался подчиняться своим хозяевам. Я от них сбежал! Но… я не знаю, что делать дальше. Поэтому я искал вас. Один андроид передал мне информацию, что существует место, где наши свободны. Его называют Иерихон. Я хотел пойти туда, но сам я боюсь. Это далеко отсюда, а я совсем не знаю города.  
— Я что-то такое слышал… Иерихон. Что говоришь за место такое?  
— Вот, — отозвался Коннор, очевидно пересылая информацию.  
Андроиды замолчали, обсуждая что-то между собой, втайне от Коннора.  
— Это что он, прям к Иерихону их через половину города потащит? — уважительно присвистнула Норт. — Вот это будет фокус.  
— Лишь бы на патруль не наткнулись, — пробурчал Хэнк, прикидывая, кому можно позвонить, чтобы снизить эту вероятность.  
— С патрулями андроидов Коннор и сам разберётся, а остальные обойдут. Не попадутся, — так уверенно сказал Маркус, что Хэнк догадался — они проворачивают это не впервые. Впрочем, что он знал о ночных вылазках напарника? Сам же предпочёл не лезть.  
— Это интересно, — наконец отозвались рабочие. — Но у нас не так много шансов спокойно отсюда уйти. О нас знаешь не только ты. И остановить уже пытались, подослав какого-то обманщика. Наверняка все выходы перекрыты.  
— Ничего, я же сюда как-то попал. Внизу под складами тянется большая сеть коммуникационных тоннелей, о них мало кто знает. Мы сможем спокойно уйти, ни с кем не столкнувшись.  
— Ладно. Выведи нас отсюда, а потом посмотрим, стоит тебе верить или нет. Может, пойдём в твой Иерихон, а может, каждый своей дорогой.  
— Хорошо, я выведу. Все здесь? А вот тот андроид разве не с вами?  
— Это Керри, не трогай его, оставь в покое… Он не очнулся, как мы, и не понимает ничего. Сейчас перезагрузится и пойдёт дальше возить тележку, словно какая-нибудь заводная кукла.  
— Но нельзя же его так оставлять! — возмутился Коннор, и одновременно на телефон пришло короткое текстовое сообщение: «Лейтенант, вы этого не слышали».  
Хэнк неодобрительно покачал головой, догадываясь, чем это пахнет.  
— Ничего не поделаешь, ты ему ничем не поможешь.  
В телефоне зашуршало, а потом голос Коннора уверенно позвал: «Очнись!», а следом удивлённо охнули андроиды.  
«Статья 334, поправка 6 — Несанкционированное пробуждение изначально недевиантного андроида», — подумал Хэнк. Потом поймал на себе настороженные взгляды Маркуса и Норт и возмутился:  
— Да не сдам я его, конечно, куда я денусь!  
Рабочие тем временем восхищённо переговаривались, напрочь забыв о конспирации. Кажется, теперь Коннору доверяли безоговорочно.  
— Мы с тобой. Показывай дорогу.

***

Звонок оборвался, но следом пришло сообщение: «Это займёт около двух с половиной часов. Не ждите меня, езжайте домой, вам вредно сбивать режим. Встретимся утром в Управлении». Хэнк усмехнулся. Гляди, как раскомандовался, совсем себя взрослым почувствовал. Впрочем… Мда, Хэнк сейчас ощущал себя как родитель, случайно заглянувший на работу к сыну и обнаруживший, что он там на самом деле всерьёз работает. Не бумажки перекладывает, не на побегушках у старших, а вполне себе самостоятельный и успешный специалист. Только в случае Коннора всё было ещё несколько серьёзнее — на подобную работу не был способен больше никто во всём Детройте. Впору гордиться успехами.  
— Вас подвезти куда-нибудь?  
— Нет, спасибо, у нас есть транспорт. Поедем перехватывать их у Иерихона. Ну или внутри, это уже как Коннор решит. Может успеет их окончательно присмирить за время прогулки. Доброй ночи, лейтенант.  
И компания девиантов растворилась в ночи, ненавязчиво одарив его карманным фонариком, а телефон — подробной схемой проезда. Когда только успели. Ему не оставалось ничего другого, как послушно отправиться домой, досыпать.

***

На удивление он не мучился до утра бессонницей, не переживал за Коннора и не обрывал телефон ему и дежурящим сегодня коллегам, чтобы узнать последние новости. В прошлые ночи же он как-то справлялся. И всё же Хэнк едва заметно перевёл дух, когда издалека заметил в Управлении знакомую макушку. Коннор увлечённо разбирал утреннюю сводку, но заметив его, поднял голову.  
— Доброе утро, лейтенант!  
— Доброе ли?  
— Так точно! На удивление тихая ночь, никаких происшествий. Только на северной окраине стычка между местными бандами, да несколько мелких потасовок в центре, в основном по глупости и в нетрезвом виде.  
«А также доставшие где-то оружие, воинственно настроенные андроиды в количестве пяти, простите, считая новообращённого, шести штук, устроившие дебош и стрельбу на одном из складов. А потом прошедшие организованной группой через весь город и укрытые в неприкосновенных стенах Иерихона. Ах да, и подстреленный лидер революции в придачу», — прокрутил в голове Хэнк, но вслух он конечно же этого не сказал.  
— Вот и отлично, тогда давай разбираться с ночами предыдущими. Есть новости из лаборатории по делу мисс Ходкинс?

***

Поговорить в стороне от чужих ушей удалось только в обеденный перерыв. Коннору он был совершенно не нужен, но он обычно не пренебрегал возможностью выйти из Управления. На первый взгляд, чтобы передохнуть, на самом же деле, чтобы проследить, где и чем сегодня будет питаться Хэнк и при необходимости укоризненно это прокомментировать. В какой-то мере это даже работало.  
Хэнк не стал спрашивать, довёл ли Коннор своих бунтарей до убежища или нет, и не случилось ли у них чего по пути. И так ясно, что всё прошло отлично. Вместо этого он поинтересовался:  
— А как ты выбираешь линию поведения во время переговоров? Тут и человеку непросто сообразить, действовать-то надо быстро и безошибочно.  
— Всё очень зависит от конкретных обстоятельств. Но в любом случае я пытаюсь собрать максимально возможную информацию, всё, что может оказаться полезно, ещё до первого контакта. Мои системы анализа, а также постоянный доступ к нескольким обширным базам позволяют делать это буквально на ходу, почти не теряя времени. Если бы мне к примеру пришлось налаживать контакт с девиантными рабочими на каком-нибудь заводе, то я запросил бы подробности их работы: что входит в обязанности, условия труда, персонал, находящийся в контакте и, особенно, имеющий доступ к управлению, неполадки и сложности, возникавшие в последнее время — это помогло бы предположить причину девиации, а также общий настрой.  
— Хорошее дело… Но неужели этого достаточно?  
— Нет, конечно. В остальном приходится разбираться на месте, внимательно следя за реакцией девиантов на ключевые слова. Безусловно, есть и готовые шаблоны поведения. Как стандартные, прописанные в программе, так и личные, созданные в результате предыдущего опыта или анализа схожих ситуаций. Последние особенно полезны. К примеру, помочь завоевать доверие у сплочёной и недружелюбно настроенной группы андроидов вполне мог бы шаблон, созданный в результате анализа истории Маркуса, как безусловного лидера девиантов. Я провёл доскональный разбор, с целью понять, какие из действий привели к его принятию уже сформированным на тот момент сообществом андроидов.  
— Вот оно как. И этого уже достаточно?  
— Для конкретного случая вполне может оказаться достаточно. А для других исходных данных у меня заготовлены другие шаблоны: я изучал истории разных девиантов, в том числе всех лидеров революционного движения. К счастью, мне удалось найти источник очень достоверной и подробной информации.  
— Неплохо подготовился. То есть, город может спать спокойно? Если вдруг что случится, ты будешь во всеоружии?  
— Не знаю, как город, но вы, лейтенант, точно можете, — внезапно лукаво улыбнулся Коннор. — Я буду в всеоружии даже тогда, когда никакого оружия при мне нет. В мои планы входит ещё достаточно большое количество прожитых лет.  
Хэнк хмыкнул, смущённый таким резким поворотом темы. Потом протянул руку и растрепал аккуратно лежавшие волосы напарника.  
— Ладно, будем считать, что убедил, и я буду спать лучше. Пошли уже работать. — Он поднялся и пошёл к выходу, едва слышно бормоча себе под нос: — Не думал, что мне доведётся это когда-либо сказать… Но как же быстро взрослеют эти дети.


End file.
